


Transformation

by Kenos_LaVoid



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Alchemy, Alcohol, Blood and Gore, drinking things we should not, hyde can suck my dick, i am emotanlly attached to henry jekyll, i like mixed together the musical with the comic because i like putting all my shit in a blender, i turned this in for a grade and got an A, let my boi sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenos_LaVoid/pseuds/Kenos_LaVoid
Summary: Jekyll and Hyde first transformation scene i wrote for my creative writing class that i did not know had to be read aloud but guess what i got to slide by with writing fan fiction cuz the source material is more than 100 years old





	1. Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> this has references to the musical kinda but its also my own take on the transformation scene but im also describing Jekyll and Hyde as the comic ver cuz those ones are pretty

The thud of a heavy door slamming echoed throughout the dimly lit room, hinges screaming at their cruel treatment as the doctor, Henry Jekyll, entered. The moment he entered, it was as though the room had stopped breathing, the aura similar to one standing on the precipice of a mountain, swaying one way then the other, not yet falling. As Henry walked to the table on the far side he stopped and lit one of the gas lights on the wall before shutting out the rest of the light from the outside street lamp as he slammed the window curtain shut. He made the rest of the way to the table before sitting down heavily in the chair, making the floorboards whine in complaint. Henry felt miserable, dark bags formed under his brown eyes and his normally neat curly locks of auburn hair was flat with grease and lack of care, a blush from his intoxication from a few too many drinks earlier in the night graced his cheeks as Dr. Jekyll leaned his head back in a sigh before looking back to the table, it was littered in beakers and various spilled substances, containers with liquids almost sparkling in the dark, a few even still bubbling from when he last left them. Most were a murky gray with an almost solidified surface, however some were brilliant colors, most appearing were reds and greens, but there was a few purples and blues among them, one of the beakers kept switching between blue and red and another was a pitch black. Among the failed tests and items, the doctor caught the sight of one of the wine bottles left, his frown deepened and the leg that had been bouncing up and down in his anxious and intoxicated mood, stilled, and he grabbed the bottle to quickly drown its contents, only to find it empty. He looked at it for a long moment only to suddenly stand up so fast his chair was knocked back and chuck the glass at a mirror resting against the wall, shattering the bottle instantly. Henry bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from crying out in frustration and willed tears to not fall from his eyes, sighing minute later at the mess before slamming his hands down on the table.

“Blasphemy! Playing god! What do they know? This could save humanity and they brush me off as if I was mad!” Dr Jekyll curled his hands in fists before giving the table one last punch and glaring at it with all the hatred he had to keep locked away for the trile with the governors.

“I’ll show them all.” the certainty in his voice could rival that of an executioners’ as the doctor swept the items off the table and onto the floor, creating a satisfying symphony of crashes as several of the bottles shattered upon contact. The doctor collected the ingredients from the most promising test, watching the various chemicals mixing and bubble, colors swirling in an enchanting, yet deadly kind of dance. As the chemicals bubbled, smoke started to dominate the room, spreading through the air like a fog, a slite hue of red and green creating a sickening display. The only thing cutting through the silence was the bubbling of the chemical formulas melding to a cocktail that could tear the human soul in two, tearing away all evil.

“Hopefully.” The scientist muttered under his breath before adding the last ingredient, a peculiar kind of dust, and the concoction let out a loud pop, Sendíng a small mushroom of smoke into the air. The dark murk of colors turned to a vibrant green, sparkling enough to rival any lady’s collection of jewels. The doctor inspected it for a moment in the light of the lamp, trying his best to not let the voice of his dear friend Robert Lanyon, earlier in the night, who told him not to do anything rash, and to regroup in the morning, get to him as he ignored the previously said advice. Henry tried to ignore the way his hand shook as he lifted the glass to his lips and downed the alchemized liquid.

Nothing. 

Dr. Jekyll frowned as he started writing his notes down on a nearby piece of paper, watching a clock tick out of the corner of his eye. 

_ 15th of August 11:59 p.m. took 10 milliliters of formula HJ7, very little physical differences, slight tingling sensation growing from the stomach, similar to ones limb falling asleep. No noticeable behavioral differences. At the one minute mark th _

His hand had stopped moving as the doctor was about to describe the feeling of pins and needles as it had become almost unbearable within the span of time it had taken to write it down.  Dr. Jekyll stared down at his unmoving hand as a tremor reached its way up his arm, before hearing the pen in his hand drop to the table and roll to the floor with a dull thud, his attention directed to watching as his fingers twitched and the tendendens in his hands flex to pop out of his skin. He reached a hand up to run his fingers through his hair, feeling light headed as he stumbled away from desk, leaning over the overturned chair as the doctor dry heaved as a deadly nausea swept over him like a wave, crashing as pain hit him like a brick as he fell back against the mirror he had recently taken a wine bottle to, slipping on the abandoned glass and sending both he, and the mirror crashing to the ground. Henry Jekyll hit the ground hard as the mirror shattered, adding to the mess, and screeched as his shoulder dug into the glass on the floor, breaking off to a cough as he heaved up emeralds onto the ruby red blood. The comparison was frighteningly similar to that of the contents of the becker, now lying on its side and empty. Dr. Jekyll’s vision swam and the color deftly reminded him of the holly in store shops in winter, only to be pulled out of his thoughts once again by another wave of pain washed over him, as though his soul was rejecting his very being, his skin peeling away from his bones, and more of the green chemical poured out of his eyes and mouth, and he cried out trying to hold his head, to find his hair was growing right out of his skull and he curled in on himself. The sharp tang of iron flooded his mouth and he tasted blood, whether it was from the floor or from him biting the inside of his cheek, he wasn’t sure, and another bout of agony washed over him before feeling the wind be ripped out of his lungs and his entire body giving a final shudder before falling to the ground, limp.   

The silence in the room was like a vacuum, creating an overwhelming sense of emptiness surrounding the still man, yet as the silence became deftening the body heaved a breath, like lightning filling the air. The creature was still for a moment before slowly turning to the shattered mirror and catching its own vibrate green gaze in its reflection, blond hair and blood streaked face gasping for breath, his first moments without a horrendous agony to fill his senses left him more breathless then when the air had originally been torn out of him, he marveled at his existence outside the mirror, before letting a hellish grin creep up his face.

Edward Hyde began to laugh.   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[Glass Scientist blog](https://glass-neo-alchemist.tumblr.com/)

 


	2. my J&H Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's just some of my art of them

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't actually turn this version in for a grade but it's basically this but with more ambiguity around the appearance of Jekyll and Hyde, as well as i didn't refer to Jekyll as Henry nearly as much and made him a bit more mean so it wasn't obvious it was fan fiction. plus I read it aloud at like 100 miles an hour  
> but hey everyone liked it so that's cool  
> we also mentioned the HassleHolft version and i immediately fuckin died  
> Glass Scientist blog: https://glass-neo-alchemist.tumblr.com/


End file.
